Burn Bright
by sUnKiSsT
Summary: Takes place after Sam finds himself back in the cage with Lucifer. The Devil claimed that it was him and not God that sent Sam the visions, but Lucifer is an excellent liar. Terrified!Sam and Protective!Dean. Rating for Dean's potty mouth!


**Note:** This is A/U after 11x09. I actually wrote this during that mid-season finale, before Chuck and the Amulet were brought back in. Thought I'd dust it off and post it because what the hell!

 **Summary:** Sam is stuck in the cage with Lucifer. Lucifer says that he sent Sam the visions, but the Devil knows a thing or two about lying… Hurt/Angst Sam and Worried/Angst Dean. Some brotherly love, no slash! Rating for bad words - this is the Winchesters after all!

* * *

 **Burn Bright**

Back pressed against the bars of the cage, Sam stared in complete terror at Lucifer. Trying, without success, to stay calm, he felt the tears on his face and his heart pounding against his ribs. He could see Rowena and Crowley out of the corner of his eye, both of them quietly leaving the scene. It took all of his willpower not to call out to them for help – to plead with them to not leave him alone with the Devil. A mixture of desperate pride and mind numbing fear kept his mouth shut.

Lucifer hadn't come any closer, he just looked at Sam, that little half smile on his face that promised nothing good. The youngest Winchester was oh so familiar with that look, and it made his knees buckle. One hand wrapped around an iron bar was the only thing keeping him upright.

He had never in his entire life wanted his brother as badly as he did right now. Dean – god, his brother was going to be so angry – _furious._ He would probably do something desperate, something like enter Hell to find him. Every single part of Sam was at war with that entire notion – he wanted his brother, but not at that cost. Not if it meant freeing Lucifer…not if it meant Dean returning to this awful place for even one second.

His free hand in his pocket, Sam clenched the small amulet that rested there. The one he had rescued from a motel garbage bin all those years ago. He'd pulled it out of its hiding place months ago, once he'd started getting the visions from 'God'. _Stupid, how could I have been such an idiot? I'm so sorry Dean. I should have waited, I should have listened._

The fresh tears on his face and the lump in his throat were not for the Devil, but for the suffering he was going to put Dean through for doing this.

"Oh Sammy, don't cry little buddy. Turn that frown upside down!" Lucifer sing-songed, taking a step forward.

Sam flinched violently at the movement, letting out a small sob of terror, the bars of his new prison digging painfully into his back. He closed his eyes and turned his face away, refusing to acknowledge the abject pleasure in the fallen arch angel's eyes. When the Devil lay a hand on his shoulder, he couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his throat. His knees and the death grip he had on the bar could no longer support his weight, and he sank to the cage floor.

Lucifer let out a soft laugh at the scene and crouched down to Sam's level. "Just let me in Sam. Once I'm topside I'll let you go. Scouts honor." He cooed into the terrified hunters' ear.

As scared and desperate as he was, Sam was still a Winchester. He opened his eyes and stared at Lucifer. "No. Never." He flat out refused.

"Oh Sammy," Lucifer sighed dramatically, "We're just going to have to work on that answer. Don't worry, I'm sure another 100 years or so with me will do the trick – don't you? We can even stay in these new digs – that way my brother won't be able to _distract us_." Running a hand through Sam's hair, he grinned in delight when the man jerked away, knocking his head painfully against the bars.

 _DeanDeanDeanI'msosorryDean…_

Sam didn't realize he was speaking out loud until Lucifer said with false sympathy, "Sorry Sam, but Dean has the Darkness to deal with right now. Has his hands full, I doubt he'll be here anytime soon – provided he can even find us."

"Now," He clapped his hands together, "why don't we get this party started? I was thinking of starting with ol'reliable? You know, I take the top, you take the bottom – whatcha got there Sammy?" Lucifer feigned interest, peering at the little amulet Sam had suddenly pulled from his jeans and was now staring at.

Sam ignored him, eyes widening, staring in shock at Dean's old necklace as it grew uncomfortably warm in his palm. Closing his hand around back around it, he stood up shakily, stumbling to the other side of the cage and as far away from Lucifer as he could possibly get. "Get away from me." He growled, renewed hope stabbing away at the all-consuming despair he had been struggling with just moments before.

"Oooooouuu Sam I like when you play hard to get." Lucifer replied, but there was a dangerous glint in his eye as he spun to face the hunter.

The amulet was surely burning a hole into his palm by now, but Sam didn't relinquish his grip. The cage shook once, violently, but he kept his balance. Lucifer looked around, eyes narrowed in confusion, before looking back at the Winchester.

"It wasn't you." Sam began slowly, "You didn't send me those visions – you're trying to mess with my head again. It was Him – I don't…I don't know why He sent me down here, but it wasn't you."

The cage shook again, light was pouring in as if the sun had broken through clouds. Lucifer snarled at intrusion of light. "You need my help Sam. You won't be able to take care of the Darkness without me. Let me out."

Sam ignored him, and released the amulet, letting it dangle on its thin leather cord from his fingers so that Lucifer could see it. His palm was a mess, burnt red and black, bubbles of blood seeping from cuts the sharp angles had made.

Lucifer lunged at Sam, howling in rage when the youngest Winchester stepped back and abruptly disappeared, leaving him in solitude once again.

* * *

Sam's feet hit the grass, but his legs could not support his weight, and he crashed down onto his knees before tipping onto his back. His chest heaved with huge gasps of air as he stared up at the bright blue sky above him. His whole body was trembling, tears once again building at the corners of his eyes as the magnitude of what had just happened washed over him.

Rolling onto his side, Sam tried to lever himself up, only to crash back down with a frustrated cry. Burying his face into the grass, he let out a muffled scream, half out of joy for escaping, and partially over terror for what had nearly happened. He beat the grass flat with one fist before composing himself just enough to reach with shaking fingers for the cellphone in his back pocket.

He needed Dean, he needed his big brother before he really fell apart. Gripping the phone like the lifeline it was, Sam ignored the pain it caused his damaged palm and attempted to see through tear glazed eyes as he punched in his password. It took three tries for him to unlock the phone and hit the first speed dial. His heartrate slowed only marginally when the tinny ringing started.

* * *

Dean felt like his whole world was crashing down around him as he stared in disbelief at his phone. All of his problems with Amara and the end of the freaking world abruptly disappeared as he stared at the simple text Crowley had sent him only minutes before.

 _From: 666_

 _Warding failed. Moose is having an extended sleepover. Oops._

He had tried calling, of course – but the bastard hadn't picked up his phone. Sam wasn't either – he'd already left his brother three voicemails.

 _This can't be happening, not again. Why didn't I just answer earlier? God fucking damnit Sammy I told you to wait!_ Dean stumbled blindly away from the park, desperately seeking solitude so he could have his freak out in peace. Snarling at anyone who got in his way, he dialed Castiel with unsteady fingers, not even letting the angel say hello in greeting before speaking.

"Cas. I need you here. Something happened – I think…I-I think Sammy is in Hell with Lucifer. I told the kid not to _do_ anything until I got back but he didn't fucking listen. I didn't answer my phone when he called and I don't…Cas I need your help." He broke off pleadingly.

The angel was silent for only a second before curtly asking where Dean was.

Rattling off his general location, Dean sank down onto a nearby bench far away from the crowds and tried to calm down. He was of no use to his brother if he lost it. Staring at his phone helplessly, he contemplated calling Sam again, knowing that it would be of no use – but needing to feel like he was doing _something_. He dialed Crowley again instead, this time leaving him a colorful voicemail full of deadly promises.

Growling, Dean leapt from the bench, pacing back and forth and ignoring the sidelong glances he was receiving from the other people in the park. He was in the middle of searching for any sign of Castiel approaching when his phone started ringing. Answering it without looking at the display, he snapped, "What?"

There was silence on the other end, broken by harsh breathing. Dean swayed, his tense body going lax at what could only be the sound of his little brother struggling to keep it together. "Sammy?" He spoke gently, the aggression in his voice gone. He felt dizzy with relief.

"D-Dean…."

The hunter caught sight of Castiel pulling up alongside the curb in his current shitmobile. Throwing himself into the passenger seat, he locked eyes with the angel as he spoke to his brother, "Sam, where are you buddy? Are you hurt?"

"I…I dd-don't know. I don't think…no I don't th-think s-so." Sam stuttered back, unable to form a coherent sentence, "Dean…could, could u-use you r-right 'bout now." This was followed by a weak huff and choked off sob.

Covering the mouthpiece, Dean barked at Castiel, "Laptop. Now." He knew he was being an ass, but the angel knew Dean well enough to understand why and not take offence.

"Okay," Dean resumed speaking to his brother in a soothing voice, settling the offered computer onto his lap, "I'm going to come to you, Sammy. Just stay on the phone with me, okay? I'm gonna track your cell. Keep talking to me."

Green eyes intent on the screen, Dean sighed a little with relief when the GPS indicated that Sam was only a half hour drive away. Assuming they obeyed traffic laws. Turning the screen towards Cas, he muttered, "Floor it."

Cas nodded, not asking a single question as he pointed the car in the right direction and hit the gas.

Dean tried speaking to his brother again, but Sam had gone silent, the only sound his muffled sobs.

"I'm coming, little brother, I'm coming." Dean soothed, working hard to keep his own voice from choking up as he continued to reassure his brother that he was on his way.

* * *

They made the drive in twenty, driving along a secluded dirt road with trees branching out on either side. Both men kept their eyes peeled, searching for a sign of Sam on either side of the car. It wasn't long before Dean's sharp eyes spotted the familiar long shape, laying on the grass some thirty feet from the road. "Stay here." He grunted to Castiel, waiting for the Angel to nod in understanding before leaping from the car.

Heart in his throat, Dean ran for his brother, his gaze taking in the crumpled form worriedly. "Sammy!" He called out, dropping to his knees and ignoring the violent flinch from the younger hunter when he touched him on the shoulder. "Hey, hey, hey it's just me Sam. It's Dean. C'mon man look at me." He encouraged, trying to look at the kids face.

Sam moaned a little on the ground, peering up at his brother hesitantly, his hazel eyes red rimmed and haunted. "Dean?" He whispered, voice unsteady.

"Yeah, I gotcha. I'm here, are you okay? I mean, are you hurt anywhere?" Dean asked anxiously.

Unable to answer, Sam just shook his head, his good hand struggling once again to push himself up.

Dean helped him sit, gently steering his little brother so that the taller man was more or less crumpled against him. He could feel Sam's heart humming against his chest, could hear the unsteady hitch to his breath. "Okay. Take a sec and just breathe. Your heart is flying Sammy, you need to slow it down for me." Resting his chin on top of the shaggy head, he forced himself to remain calm to set an example for his brother.

It took a while, Dean guessed it at nearly a half an hour, before Sam's tightly coiled body relaxed against him. "Better?" He asked quietly. _Christ, what the hell happened down there?_ Of course, he knew the answer to that already. Lucifer. Lucifer had happened. _Again_.

"Yeah." Sam rasped out, "Sorry."

Dean ignored the ridiculous apology, "Are you hurt?" He couldn't see any obvious signs of injury, minus the hand Sam had been obviously favoring.

"Just m-my hand." Came the answer Dean was expecting.

Sam offered him palm to him before he could ask, and Dean hissed at the bloody, burnt mess. "Jesus, Sam. How did..." He cut himself off, not wanting to ask his brother to relive whatever Lucifer had done to him just yet.

As if he could read his mind, Sam shook his head, "Wasn't Lucifer. The amulet..." He trailed off, pointing jerkily to something laying in the grass by his outstretched foot.

Dean looked to where he was pointing, staring in disbelief at his old necklace, partially hidden in the thick grass. "Sam?" He questioned, not even sure what he was asking at this point.

"I-I w-was trapped. Crowley left and I thought I was d-done for. Should've waited – stupid, sorry." Sam stuttered, head still pressed up under Dean's chin.

 _I will kill that motherfucker next chance I get,_ Dean promised himself, the rage simmering away when he thought of Crowley again. "Yeah, you should've. We'll talk about it later though, we need to get you outta here."

"Lucifer – h-he wanted to me say Yes – let him out." Sam trailed on, "S-said no, never again…"

Closing his eyes, Dean responded quietly, "You don't need to talk about this right now, Sammy. It's okay. I know you wouldn't let him out."

"God got me out. Saved me."

Eyes popping back open at the statement, Dean didn't dispute the claim. He remembered Cas saying all those years ago that his necklace would burn bright and hot in the presence of God. Sam's burnt hand, the amulet in the grass, and the fact that Sam was even _here_ – all backed up his little brothers words. "Yeah?" He responded, "It's about time we got a little help down here."

Pulling up a little, Sam looked at him with wet eyes, "You believe me?"

Dean shrugged, a small smile on his face. "Yeah, I believe you Sammy. Now, how 'bout we get outta here? Cas is waiting in the car, we aren't even far from home. I can clean that up for you and we can figure all this out at the Bunker." He desperately wanted to get his little brother back home, to familiar surroundings where he could keep him safe – and where he could think.

Sam nodded, "Yeah…yeah okay."

"Think you can stand up?"

Sam responded by pushing himself up unsteadily. Dean rose with him, keeping both hands on his brother's shoulders as he found his balance.

Wobbling on long legs, Sam watched as Dean retrieved his old amulet from the grass.

"Kept this the whole time eh?" Dean inquired gruffly, staring at the bronzed face for a second before stretching up to throw it around his brother's neck. He wanted nothing more than to hold onto the old necklace himself, but it was obvious that Sam needed it more right now. _Keep it safe for me, Sammy._

Sam nodded, but didn't answer. He used his good hand to press the amulet against his chest as he took a shaky step towards the road.

Dean snaked an arm across his back to steady him as they slowly made their way back to Castiel.

"I gotcha, little brother."

 **END**

* * *

 _After reading this again, I laughed a bit – funny how the Amulet and Chuck both reappeared in the show shorty after I wrote this._

 _Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this A/U version of mine, please let me know what you thought, if you have the time!_

 _Ashley_


End file.
